<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eye-opening Experiences by beatree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409120">Eye-opening Experiences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatree/pseuds/beatree'>beatree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Consistent writing style? We don't know her yet, First Meet, M/M, My first fic, The one photo with the twink on the floor staring at the guy, This better not awaken anything in me (Darryl), but the twink is Henry and the other guy is Darryl, side eye emoji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatree/pseuds/beatree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darryl Wilson and Henry Oak-Garcia. That's it. That's the tweet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Oak/Darryl Wilson, Oakson - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! This is my very first fic, and honestly, probably my first ever creative writing endeavor. Keeping that in mind, I will accept constructive criticism, just please be sure to be nice! Enjoy the show.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darryls had never gotten the appeal of BDSM before. He’d always hear the word tossed around at Carol’s book club meetings and just assumed it was some fancy literary term, not really wanting to bother with the initialism or what it stood for. </p><p>His surprise was… palpable when Mistress Hardball Coughdrop’s instructions did NOT lead them to a library, and instead to one of the most eye-opening experiences he’s ever had. </p><p>Much like the one he’s having now.</p><p>Henry Oak-Garcia was tied up before him, and Darryl was pretty sure his mind hadn’t formed a single complete sentence since seeing Henry flushed and writhing (another fancy word from Carol’s book club) against his wrist and ankle restraints.  </p><p>Now, Darryl didn’t mean to be here. That is, he didn’t plan on watching the man he’s slowly grown to love acting out one of the dirtiest scenes Darryl’s never even thought to imagine. He knew he was inexperienced, innocent to some extent perhaps, but he could never imagine the dizziness he would experience just watching Henry from afar. </p><p>The fluttering in his chest, the hitching of his breath (he could hear Henry’s ragged, frustrated exhales), and the absolute need to chew his lip just to have something holding him back. If it weren’t for his own limbs being restrained and the bumpy road beneath them, Darryl would say this is the most erotic situation he has ever been in. </p><p>Oh, right.</p><p>The road. </p><p>Driving the Honda Odyssey was smooth sailing, but after its untimely departure, the road seemed to grow bumpier. Yes, both the make-shift roads of the forgotten realms and whatever obstacle the dads were to try and overcome next. For example, what solution can you come up with for two grown-ass men who are struggling to break their restraints in the cramped carriage space of their captors’ caravan? And losing the damn car was the only reason they were there in the first place!</p><p>“Darryl, can- you haven’t been able to break your ropes yet?” Henry’s wide, now inquisitive eyes turned towards him, his blonde eyebrows furrowing as he tried to control where he was seated in the jostling carriage. </p><p>Glancing from Henry’s restraints to his own, he suddenly felt the sting of a rope burn around his knees and ankles, but could see the cause of Henry’s surprise. On top of Darryls general beefiness which would help him escape, his ropes, compared to Henry's, were pretty limp.</p><p>“Uhh… I uh,” He kicked back, feigning struggle at his binds. “I wouldn’t want our captors to know I can escape and tie me up tighter, right?” Even so, he maneuvered his arms around his legs so that his wrists were in front of his body, groaning from the dissipating pain that was held in his shoulders. </p><p>At his last few words, Darryl thought he saw the slightest wag of Henry’s tongue between the teeth of his barely open mouth.</p><p>“Yeah Darr, that makes… an odd amount of sense. Would you mind maybe trying to loosen my restraints a bit?</p><p>As if by divine intervention, the caravan veered roughly, with the carriage following the sharp turn. Before Darryl could fully comprehend it, Henry, still restrained as ever, ended up in Darryl’s lap.</p><p>Not exactly.</p><p>It’s true that Henry was thrown towards Darryl, but they ended up more a tangle of limbs than anything, with Henry’s face and glasses positively smushed against Darryls chest. In Henry’s defense, his chest was a large target that was pretty hard to miss. </p><p>“Oh! Well I suppose that makes this easier” He smiled goofily up at Darryl “but how about I bring my wrists around like you did? And then you can try and loosen them.”</p><p>Darryl managed to stammer out something in the affirmative while Henry peeled himself away to wriggle once more, this time holding his bound hands in front of his face with a victorious smile.</p><p>“Got it! Gosh, I’m sure I saw that trick in a movie once, but I never would have imagined it worked. Heck, I never thought I would need to use it!”</p><p>He then thrust his wrists out to Darryl and started shuffling closer, making sure he ended up facing Darryl with his legs folded against his chest.</p><p>Darryl tried to do his best, honest. His hands fumbled with the rope, trying to avoid contact with Henry’s skin for reasons that escaped him. After that succeeded in doing nothing and Henry made a passing comment on the size of Darryls hands, he bore his teeth in the hopes of wearing away at the rope, again doing his best to avoid Henry’s skin.</p><p>If Darryl were paying more attention to his surroundings, he would have noticed Henry’s breath hiccup and hitch with every scrape of Darryl’s teeth against his wrists. Alas, Darryls focus only noticed the growing slack in Henry’s bonds as he worked on them. </p><p>“Th-thanks, Darr. You know, there’s not as much light coming in through those cracks as earlier. Do you think we’ll stop for the night?”</p><p>“Yeah, those guys may not be nice but they have to sleep too. It’s crazy to think that in only two days we lost Ron and Glenn, not to mention this happening to us.”</p><p>Henry sighed long and wearily at his side. “We're just so friggin lucky the kids are with Walter. I’m kinda proud Darr, you even stood your ground against Paeden.” </p><p>Darryl hummed, nodding along to what Henry said and noted the strange, domestic feeling that started to fill the space. “He can handle himself. I mean, Grant needs someone to protect him and if anything it would be Paeden.”</p><p>Light laughter came from Henry as he twisted his hands to hold Darryl’s own, as if his tough and callused hands were something comforting, something to be coveted. </p><p>Henry’s nail polish, currently representing the colors of the Westrock Doodlers, was cracked. He always said that nail polish helped protect his nails when handling the rocks at the San Dimas Museum of Natural History’s geology department. Darryl thinks he just likes wearing it.</p><p>He couldn’t bring himself to look up at Henry, but his thumbs lightly skirted across cracked polish and made their way up to the deep, red indents of the rope on Henry’s wrists. </p><p>Guilt, a kind he wasn’t expecting, shot into Darryls chest. He had been looking at Henry, not noticing the harm those ropes were causing him.<br/>
————————————————————</p><p>“Darryl”</p><p>Henry looked over bearing a sly, sleepy smile. The moonlight cast long, angular shadows across his face, and where the light hit, Darryl could see messy blonde hair matted against his skin. </p><p>They were in a tent that was most definitely not made for two, but they were still lying face to face. The flaps that poorly served as a door moved freely in the light wind, which brought humid summer air into the tent. Darryl remembered many hot summer nights, but could not bring himself to think of Carol, the star within them. </p><p>Instead, he focused on the present, and what some deep, archaic part of him wanted to be his future. </p><p>“I’m glad its you”</p><p>“What?” Darryl went to rub what little sleep he had out of his eyes, reveling in the fact that they both (somewhat reluctantly on Darryl’s part) released their binds once they were alone. Although it certainly felt safer, they were both heavily aware of the danger lurking just outside.</p><p>“I’m glad it's you, Darryl! While I wouldn’t want to be held in captivity in general, you, out of everyone I know… I’m just happy you’re here.” Henry’s breath fell onto Darryls face in gentle puffs, and even in the darkness, there was never a chance of hiding the softness in Henry’s eyes. </p><p>Darryl has always thought Henry’s eyes were absolutely gorgeous. They were green like everything else about him, and they always shone brightest when he made a terrible joke or talked about his beautiful boys and his beautiful wife. Sometimes, on the rare occasions where they shared a kiss, Darryl could see a hint of that same twinkle when pulling away. </p><p>“Mmmm… Henry?” Darryls wasn’t quite sure what he was going to say, but felt the words gathering at the back of his throat anyway. “You are… my best friend. I don’t think I’ve ever really had a best friend since my dad died.”</p><p>“Or since Grant lost Lincoln”</p><p>Darryl was pretty sure he only mentioned the lost dog's name in passing.</p><p>“Yeah, good memory. Of course, I’d love to say that my son is my best friend, but it’s just not the same. And it’s so damn hard these days, not to mention Carol will probably take whatever friends I thought I had in the divorce.”</p><p>He would look for his sunglasses, but he was sure he wasn’t even allowed that small luxury. Besides, the tears didn’t fall from his eyes. He was too tired to cry. </p><p>“Darr…” </p><p>A cool hand caressed his cheek, and Henry’s comforting palm sat across his jaw. </p><p>“Thank you for telling me that. I know it’s gotten a lot easier for you to talk about what’s important to you, but you still have trouble just letting it out sometimes.”</p><p>A deep chuckle escaped him before he warned Henry about going on a feelings rant so late at night. </p><p>“I suppose you’re right.”</p><p>The space between them was narrow and Henry was welcoming. He left space for Darryl in his body language, the timbre of his voice, and with each breath, his inhales seemed to invite Darryl in for more. Carol would never, didn’t ever…</p><p>Carol’s not here. She wasn’t ever there for him, really. Carols not standing with him, and hasn’t for too long a time to ignore.</p><p>“Darr… Darryl,” Henry spoke into the small cracks of the night's silence, his words filling the same space as the cicadas’ and cricket’s songs. </p><p>“We’ve been the forgotten realms for goodness knows how long, and while i'm kind of surprised it took this long for the four of us to be separated, what with Glenns im-not-paying-attention-to-anything vibes, and Ron’s… well, you know how Ron can be. And he’s better for it, really. Darryl? We’ve never been alone like this before. I don’t know if that means the same thing to you as it does to me but- I’m just trying to say,” his hand slid down to Darryl’s shoulder blade, a whisper of a hug. “is that you can come talk to me about anything now, if you want.”</p><p>A sleepy Darryl pulled Henry closer, and as his hand pressed against Henry’s slender back, he felt cool fingers once again toying with his hair. He almost withdrew his arm, but hesitated, deciding against it. With his arm resting against Henry Oak’s lean curves, he felt warm. Warmth that was nothing like the sticky heat of the night, but peace that settled in his limbs like finally resting sore, injured legs after a long football game. </p><p>The only reason he felt the kiss on his cheek was, like all of Henry’s kisses, it came with skin-tingling sensations and a strange feeling of love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm at the Pizza Hut (Mercedes),<br/>I'm at the Taco Bell (Darryl),<br/>I'm at the combination Pizza Hut and Taco Bell (An open marriage and happy, consensual relationships).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Dad! Eat this!”</p><p>Henry Oak-Garcia followed the speeding ball fly across the field from a distance, pulling up early to the school year’s first soccer practice. Normally, he would unleash his two energetic boys onto the empty lawn while he set up his post, equipped with tasty, homemade vegan snacks and shakes. This time though, two people appeared to be already tossing around a football, loudly challenging and one-upping the other when the ball was literally in their court. </p><p>“Now Lark, Sparrow, try to be nice to your new teammates, okay? Maybe impress them with your soccer skills instead of your fighting skills for now.” Even as he said this, he could hear his boys keeping tally of a game in the backseat, the count increasing each time he heard the smack of a small fist on skin. </p><p>“Of course Father! We need friends to carry out our bidding!”</p><p>He parked his eco-friendly car by the field and could now see that they, a tall bulky man and who Henry presumed was his son, were playing with a football, each pass was getting longer and their jogs became faster. He let his barely-contained twins loose with a soccer ball and shielded his eyes from the afternoon sun as he started on his routine.</p><p>Peanut Butter bark for Sparrow and a grape nut parfait for Lark? Check.</p><p>60 SPF sunscreen and a locally-sourced lawnchair with a built in umbrella? Double Check.</p><p>“Hey! Mr. Oak!”</p><p>He glanced to where a baritone voice was emanating and saw that same large man was holding a football while trotting towards him.</p><p>A tanned football player with muscles to drool over and thighs that could literally crush him? This man checked some boxes that Henry didn’t know he even had! </p><p>“Mr. Oak? Sorry, your kids confused me a bit and all I got was that their last name was Oak.”</p><p>Henry smiled knowingly, those two probably couldn’t tell themself apart from the other. <br/>“I- it’s Oak-Garcia, actually. Oh, I’m Henry by the way, and those were my two beautiful boys Lark and Sparrow.”</p><p>The man held out a large hand, callused and rough where Henry gripped it. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m Darryl Wilson- nice handshake there, bud- and my son over there is Grant. You just transferred to Westrock?”</p><p>Henry regaled Darryl with the story of Lark and Sparrow’s troublemaking which ultimately led to their transfer in the middle of the school year. He tacked on how proud he was of his boys, not only for rejoining the soccer team, but for designing the groups new mascot as well. </p><p>“You know, I’m just so glad they took those art lessons at the Montessori preschool, who knows what Sparrow will come up with next! And uh, I have some specialities of my own.” An inquisitive look from Darryl only encouraged him. “I’ve got a magic trick for you.”</p><p>“...Alright” Darryl’s questioning was radiating from his stance and the disbelief blatant on his face. </p><p>“O-A-Kay. So this is one I’ve been working on-”</p><p>“Hey Grant! Stay Center!”</p><p>Darryl sheepishly scratched the nape of his neck as complaints and a loud crash came from the field. Darryl himself said something as he went to scratch his neck, but Henry couldn’t tear his thoughts away from those bulging muscles barely contained by his sleeve. The sheer strength in that one bicep alone boggled Henry, along with the sudden urge to... lick it? That must be wrong. He's an adult, damn it!</p><p>“I uh, I can tell you where you got your shoes.”</p><p>“Oh, oh! I doubt-” A light chuckle came from Darryl and Henry caught a glimpse of a shy, pretty grin underneath his full beard and moustache. “Okay, Mr. Magic Man, let’s see”</p><p>“Alright!” Henry put on his most charming smile, “You got 'em on your feet.”</p><p>Henry watched as downright confusion morphed into a startling realization, and Darryl collapsed into a fit of loud, booming laughter, his laugh as full bodied as the rest of him.</p><p>“You son of a bitch! Very clever!’</p><p>He returned Darryl’s wide smile and tried to hide the onset of a light blush, one which only grew throughout the course of the evening. </p><p>Henry was interested, certainly by his reactions to Darryl but more by the man himself. As other parents arrived, he greeted the couples he knew, yet always flitted back to where Henry was. Like Henry, Darryl arrived alone. He wondered if Darryl was married. </p><p>With the heat and all the running he was doing, Darryl had gotten sweaty to the point where his hair was sticking out from under his cap and his clothes stuck to his broad body in just the right places. Henry had to make a hopefully un-noticeable effort to keep meeting Darryls eyes. </p><p>“Henry?”</p><p>He snapped back to what Darryl was saying, not all that intrigued by his football ramblings, but it seemed he missed a question.</p><p>“Oh sorry, must’ve fazed out a bit there. The García is from my wife’s name, formerly just Mercedes Garcia and now she’s an Oak. She took my name, but I also took hers.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t even have thought of that, very new age-y. Carol and I got married pretty young but her old last name was pretty badass.”</p><p>Huh, Carol. </p><p>“Yeah, we’re pretty, uhhh, new age-y? You know, we’re vegan, Mercedes is a classical music DJ, and gosh, don’t even get me started on our flora and rock collection.”</p><p>It would be way too soon to tell Darryl that Mercedes and him have an open marriage. Open marriages are new age-ish, right? </p><p>Darryl nodded quickly and turned his attention to their respective son’s soccer practice which had started a while ago. You could tell there was something he was thinking about, as the way he withdrew from the conversation left tension in the air between them. He quickly took in a breath here and there, as if he were to start speaking, but he didn’t follow through with sharing whatever thoughts he had in mind. </p><p>“Darryl, if you’re interested…” He wasn’t quite sure where he was going with that sentence but he could see Darryl snap back to reality. “You could come visit my wife and I for dinner sometime, see just how new age and, as the kids say, how hip we are.” </p><p>Wait- oh no. He had Mercedes on his mind and somehow his brain created a reality where his beautiful wife and this (hot, hulking, football star of a) man would meet. He himself just met the guy and goodness knows he’s not the type Henry usually goes for. </p><p>“And feel free to bring Carol along too. By gosh, I’m sure you guys have plenty of great stories to share from your time together.”</p><p>WHAT? No, no! That is the exact opposite of what he wants to happen. Yeah, bring along your wife to a dinner where my wife and I will probably (most definitely) hit on you. </p><p>Darryl’s attention was now solely on Henry as he agreed to make dinner plans. If he noticed any apprehension in Henry's demeanor, he didn’t comment on it. Numbers were exchanged, schedules were discussed, and Henry cracked open a pale ale offered to him by Darryl.</p><p>“To… a new friendship?” Henry timidly squeaked out a toast.</p><p>“Yeah, to friendship.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Griffin McElroy voice: "It's Henry Oak-GARCIA, A lot of people forget the 'Garcia' but I think it's important." Another chapter in the bag fellas, I'm trying to write some good old fashioned Smut for the last chapter but am struggling. Let's see how it goes, fingers crossed.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to @thiswasinevitable for giving me the courage to write/post this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>